The Order of the Phoenix
by White Shadow1
Summary: This is my version of fifth year in Hogwarts. Please R/R.


Two years ago, Sirius Black escaped death on Buckbeak, thanks to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. After he escaped, he lived on rats for one year. Now he lives in the peaceful, yet secluded home of Remus Lupin, his friend since childhood. Sirius longed for Harry, his godson, to move in with Remus and him. Sirius has been sending Harry owl after owl of invitation, but Harry hasn't been writing back.  
  
What Sirius doesn't know is that Harry isn't even receiving the letters. This time, his wicked aunt and uncle, Dursley, got the best of him. Just like when he was twelve, they fitted bars over his windows and door. Harry hoped that Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George, would come to save him again, but that was impossible. The car which they flew to save Harry was now wild in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sirius was patient and kept on sending Harry owls, awaiting the day in which he got a return owl. One morning, Nimmy, Remus's owl, came flying through the window with this morning's article of the Daily Prophet. Sirius was flipping through the page and stopped on a headline that caught his eye, Muggle Arrested for Abusing Young Wizard. It read:  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley were confronted by the wizard police this morning for abusing fifteen-year-old Harry Potter. Although they are Muggles, they are much aware of the wizarding world and is going to the Ministry court today to defend themselves against this "preposterous" attack on them. "You should've seen what the boy was doing," Mr. Dursley says. "He almost turned me into a frog." Harry Potter told us when we got him out of his room that they snapped his wand. Minister Cornelius Fudge kindly bought the boy a new wand at Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. Because Potter has no home, he is staying in the Leaky Cauldron until he finds a home.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted at Remus who was still sleeping. "Did you read this? Harry's aunt and uncle were arrested." Remus came sprinting down the stairs half-dressed and read the article.  
  
"Can it be, Sirius?" Remus asked. "Harry will finally be able to live here?"  
  
"No wonder he hasn't been returning my owls," Sirius said with a mouthful of his breakfast. "They had him hostage! I'll owl him now, since he's at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Sirius scribbled down on a piece of scrap parchment. Once he was done, which was about five minutes later, he tied the note to Nimmy's leg and the owl was off.  
  
  
  
Harry, who was in his hotel room, was lying on his bed with closed eyes. He had just dozed off when a large tawny owl woke him by pecking on the window. He let the owl in and gave it something to eat. He snatched the letter that was attached to it and read it. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I heard about what happened this morning. You must be jumping for joy. I know I am. I've been trying to owl you all summer. Remus will come and fetch you soon. Enjoy your time at the Leaky Cauldron while you're there. You'll finally have a home living with Remus and me. This house is a beauty. Make sure you have everything ready. See you soon, Harry.  
  
Your godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. He was going to live with Sirius and Remus. His wish finally came true after two years of waiting. He quickly got his things together and ran to the bar to tell Tom.  
  
"Tom! Tom!" Harry yelled unable to keep still. "I'm going to live with Sirius!"  
  
"D-Did you say S-S-Sirius?" Tom stuttered. "Sirius Black?"  
  
Harry gave a fake chuckle and sweat started to drip down his forehead. "Did I say Sirius? I meant - er - Professor Lupin."  
  
"Oh," said Tom still shaking slightly, "that's wonderful, lad. When is he coming?"  
  
"Soon," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Tom said handing Harry a letter. "Your Hogwarts letter came this morning. You better shop for your thing while you're here."  
  
Harry took the letter from Tom and went to get his wand. He tapped the third brick over the trash can and the gate to Diagon Alley was opened.  
  
First, he needed Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 and Against Dark Forces. 'Hmmm,' he thought. 'Only two books this year.' Since he still had some money left from last year, he didn't bother going to Gringotts. He strolled down to Flourish and Blotts to buy the two books. Surprisingly, he met up with his rival, Draco Malfoy, when he walked in.  
  
"So," Draco said when he saw Harry, "I hear the Muggles got arrested. Pity they didn't arrest you too."  
  
"Keep your nose out of my business, Malfoy," Harry snarled.  
  
"Oh, but your business is my business."  
  
"Who said?" Harry could feel a fight coming on already.  
  
"I said it, Potter! The only person that I stay away from is Lord Voldemort. I wouldn't want to get myself blown up like your father and Mudblood mother." Harry was tightening his fists. "What? You didn't know that it was because your parents had there noses in Voldemort's business they got killed? Don't you know why Voldemort killed them?"  
  
"Why?" Harry said with his teeth clasped together.  
  
"It was because he was angry that your father quit on him. Your father was a great death eater, before he was murdered, of course." 


End file.
